Kaoru's School of Manhandling
by Ryo Kokoro
Summary: Kaoru brings in a new technique to the Kenshin gals. Traditional pairings. What the girls wouldn't do to finally get their guys, it becomes a total girl group effort. Sorta goes hand in hand to Lonecheese's "The Hiten Mitsurugi Style of Womanizing"
1. The Session Starts Now

Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. This story isn't very good, just some light humor, nothing serious I write a chapter in about one hour and upload about once a week depending on reviews. Anyways I hope you enjoy. If you have any questions feel free to ask.  
  
Kaoru's School of Manhandling  
  
The sun rose warily, as if it sensed what this new day would hold. It crept over the horizon slowly...  
  
***  
  
Kaoru was up before dawn, setting things in place for the upcoming day. She crept softly to the kitchen fully prepared for the consequences of her next action...  
  
***  
  
Kenshin had been sleeping rather soundly. He briefly wondered if his peaceful slumber had anything to do with the strangely spiced tea Kaoru- donno had given him the night before. He dismissed it just as quickly as it came to him, the smell of smoke bringing him fully into consciousness.  
  
'She didn't. She wouldn't' Kenshin, using his godlike speed, was able to get to the kitchen in seconds. The smoke billowing out the door was proof enough. Obviously...she would and more importantly she...had.  
  
He had noticed her increased insistance to help him in the kitchen. And several more recent attempts to demand that he let her cook for them once again. Her efforts had all been evaded.  
  
He had always been able to distract her, or incidentally start the meal before she had the chance. He should have been able to see this coming. It was becoming difficult avoiding her numerous attempts.  
  
When Kaoru didn't appear Kenshin started to get nervous. After waiting for all of about half an instant he ran in to retrieve her.  
  
***  
  
Kaoru started by first attempting to boil water. She new she had plenty of time before Kenshin woke up after filling his cup with the special powder Megumi had made for her.  
  
As she continued to work diligently she started to notice the air getting thick with smoke, she quickly moved on to the next part of Plan 1, numeral A, part b, subnote c.  
  
***  
  
After running into the kitchen it didn't take long for Kenshin to find Kaoru. She was lying on the ground like she had fainted...and she wasn't breathing! 


	2. Woman's Grief

Disclaimer: I do not own rurouni kenshin. Thanks to those of you who thought I did.  
  
And a special thanks to those who reviewed, I really wasn't expecting any at all. I think you all said that this story was actually interesting. So thank you all Bando-Eido no Megumi-Sama, Victoria, *Me* o.Ox, nene-chan, and yes Lil Tanuki Aoshi and Misao will be in this story and soon.  
  
I know this chapter is really short but I have them all written up to about chapter ten. And just so you know the dirtyness or wrongness of this story fully depends on you and your interpretation. But there will most deffinately NOT be a lemon. I just can't write those.  
  
And I just realized that the format of the story changes when it goes onto fanfic, I lost all my italics and everything. So if anyone knows how to fix that, please tell me.  
  
Ok. Now to the part that some people actually want to read. Thanks and Enjoy.  
  
'Hurry up!' Kaoru mentally demanded her red headed 'rescuer'. She wasn't exactly sure how much longer she would be able to hold her breath. She was lucky she had been practicing or she wouldn't have made it this far. 'Finally!' Kaoru mentally rolled her eyes as eventually stong, well defined arms lifted her off the floor. With a small rush of air Kaoru found herself lying on what felt like grass. Once she felt another faint breeze Kaoru allowed herself to take small even breaths.  
  
***  
  
Once he had discovered his poor Kaoru laying helpless and unbreathing on the kitchen floor he had immediately lifted her still, light body and rushed her outside. Checking her pulse, and making sure it was, indeed, strong, he raced back into what he was sure would be the charred remains of the kitchen.  
  
'Thats odd.' Kenshin took another glance at the offending kettle. He had aired out most of the smoke, and now watched amazed as wisps still lifted themselves through the spout. He removed the kettle from the stove and allowed it to cool, all the while wondering what the contents could have possibly bend.  
  
As soon as he was positive it was safe, he gingerly removed the lid.  
  
"Oro?!" It couldn't be possible. It couldn't. Could his Kaoru possibly be bad enough to actually...burn water? No.  
  
He checked again. Yes, he had it right from his first observation. Inside was just water. Black, smouldering, liquid that smelled like char. He reached out one hand to touch it. It felt like water. He wondered briefly if he should taste it, but immediately decided against the idea. He didn't really want to know.  
  
*** Kaoru waited patiently for her rurouni to come back. 'Mou, and he didn't even make sure I was breathing again when he left! Kenshin no baka!' a small, slightly malicious, smile grazed her lips. She'd just allow herself to use one of the compliments to her plan then later. If he kept making mistakes like that she might have to borrow some of Misao's. 'Now that would be interesting.'  
  
Everything was going accordingly. Megumi's little potions had been extremely helpful. This would deffinately give her an edge. Even if it was just a small one, at this rate Kaoru wasn't sure if she would have been able to hold up to her reputation.  
  
'What's taking so long?' Kaoru pursed her lips slightly before settling them into a slight frown. Her eyes remained closed as she silently cursed Kenshin his repeated tardiness that morning.  
  
'Men!' 


	3. I think I've forgotten something

Ok, Hi again. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Because   
  
disclaimer: I don't own it   
  
I'd like to thank all of my reviewers, just so you guys know that I read the reviews when I get blocked, and they really help. Keep 'em comin'  
  
I just want to make sure and let you know that I am not I man hater, I have simply had a bad experience. Oddly enought this little fic was started to help me get over it. But I have no intention on man bashing in this little story. I know that girls do stupid stuff too. And it'll come in with the next chapter. Misao will be too...sorta...you'll see. And no the two don't go hand in hand. So just to make it clear. this is a Kao/Ken (with some battousai, but I don't really separate him from kenshin anyways) Meg/Sano, Aoshi/Misoa, and some Yahiko/Tsubame as well, but they're like twelve so its not gonna get too detailed. Ok, so I hope you guys enjoy the fic. Also check out the sister story by lonecheeze call "The Hiten-Mitsurugi Style of Womanize" It was kinda an inspriation for this fic.  
  
i'I can't beleive he just left me there!'i Kaoru fumed as she stalked down the street to Megumi's clinic. i'Of all the....manlike things to do.,' i It had been quite a shock to her reputation, not to mention her pride, to just be iabandonedi like that. When she had finally decided to leave he had still been in the kitchen looking at that stupid kettle like it as if it held the secrets of the world. Which was somewhat true, it did hold some secrets. Another concoction of Megumi's that had made to smoke when she had put it in the boiling water. The plan had worked perfectly, until the very end... Kaoru refused to dwell on the doubts that had suddenly started to leak into her thoughts.  
  
After all, she had bigger fish to fry. Kaoru groaned. i'How are the girls gonna react to this?'i  
  
***  
  
He couldn't beleive it. It just didn't make sense. Kenshin's mind was working overtime trying to come up with a logical answer. But no matter how he tried looking at it. It just wasn't possible. Of course, he could just let it go and forget about it. After all, he really should check to see how Kaoru-donno was doing...but her pulse had seemed strong, and her ki had been amazingly high for someone who was unconscious. The internal battle kept waging itself in his mind, and it always came back to the mystery in the kettle. He kept waiting for comprehension of the phenomena to come, and when it didn't Kenshin's mind, being that of a imalei, promptly shut down.  
  
***  
  
"Kaoru-chan, are you allright?" Megumi watched her friend (and mentor) closely. She seemed flustered, and the emotions playing on her face kept switching from anger, to puzzlement, to upset and back to flaming anger.  
  
"I'm fine Megumi." Kaoru sat down on the porch across from the sly doctor. "Is Tsubame here yet?"  
  
"Not yet, but she's usually on time so we shouldn't be waiting long. Did something go wrong with the plan this morning, Kaoru? You didn't mix up the powders, did you?"  
  
"No, I got them right, but I ididi make a miscalculation. Lets talk about it after the lesson, alright?" Kaoru accepted the cup of tea Megumi handed her.  
  
Megumi sipped her own tea as she watched Tsubame come into the yard. "That would be just fine, Kaoru-sensei."  
  
***  
  
i"Oi!"i  
  
Kenshin felt like he was waking up from a dream.  
  
i"Oi! Kenshin!"i  
  
A horrible, unnatural dream, where his Kaoru had been hurt, and water burned, and nothing made sense.  
  
i"Kenshin, wake up already!"i  
  
But something had been pleasant. What was it? Oh, that was right. iHisi Kaoru. He liked the sound of that. He smiled to himself.  
  
i"Hey, Kenshin! What are you smiling like that for? I'm hungry."i  
  
The smile fell away instantly. He didn't want to wake up. He was enjoying his possessive thoughts. Though itechnicallyi he didn't actually have the right to be possessive. But in his subconscious, he could talk, do, think, and have anything he wanted his way. Thats right. In his subconscious he didn't have to worry about being unworthy, or about propriety, he could replay all those times he'd run in on Kaoru bathing in slow motion as many times as he wanted. And he didn't even have to feel guilty! The smile came back again.  
  
i"Kenshin!!!"i  
  
Kenshin's eyes snapped open, shining amber for a moment in irritation.  
  
"Oro?" what was he doing in the kitchen? He thought he had been asleep in his room. One glance at that stupid kettle and he knew.  
  
"Finally! Whats with you, Kenshin, why are you acting so spacey?" Kenshin turned to see Yahiko standing with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.  
  
"Sorry, Yahiko, I was just tired I guess." i'Sorta...' iKenshin put on one of those absent smiles of his. "What were you wanting, Yahiko?"  
  
Yahiko's scowl got deeper. "What I want is breakfast, don't tell me we're having that." Yahiko gave the kettle a pointed look.  
  
"No, I was just getting ready to fix something, that I was. It shouldn't be long."  
  
Yahiko just 'hmphed' and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Kenshin sighed as he automatically started on making some miso soup. He brought fresh water in from the well, and was just starting to get the ingredients all together.  
  
i'Hmmm...I feel like I'm forgetting something.' i He looked over his ingredients again. They were all there...  
  
Yahiko slammed the shoji door open again as Kenshin stirred the the vegetables into the miso.   
  
"Hey, how am I supposed to get any training done? Where's the hag?"  
  
Kenshin dropped the spoon as his eyes widened. i'I think I know what I forgot' i He thought, and then he started to panic.  
  
***  
  
The dread Author notes, but they're short I promise.  
  
So how was that huh? I know its late but my sis was supposed to update since I was out of town. So I'll update again on Friday for you guys hows that. OH and I think I'm gonna put a little more effort into this thing, so if anybody knows a good beta I could bat ideas around with, and would like to help me fix this up...just let me know.  
  
Thanks again for all the lovely reviews. 


	4. House Arrest

I know, I know. I'm a horrible writer who's missed her due date. I'm sorry. But I went ahead and put two chapters together for you to make up for it. I"m sorry I just got so busy I wasn't even home. I didn't even have a comp nearby. Ok. I'll stop making excuses now and get on with the story. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. You guys are awesome.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm too broke to own anything right now. (I guess thats college life) Seriously, all I have are the clothes on my back, and they're hand-me-downs from my sister. So even if you did sue you wouldn't get much.  
  
***  
  
"The lesson is about to begin," Kaoru began in her instructor voice. "But before we start I would like to do a check-up on everyone's progress." She carefully regarded her students' actions. Megumi frowned a bit and took another sip of tea. Tsubame on the other hand smiled shyly and gave a contented sigh. "Tsubame, would you like to start?" Kaoru gave her an encouraging smile to help the young girl get over her shyness.  
  
Tsubame grinned again. "Everything's going along just as you said, Kaoru- sensei! Yesterday I nearly got Yahiko-kun to admit he likes me. But Tae- san accidentally interupted us, which she apologized for as soon as Yahiko- kun went home."  
  
"That was very good of Tae-san. Being a graduate of this school herself she still follows our rules." Kaoru nodded approvingly. "Is there anything else for you to inform us about?"  
  
"Oh! Yes!" Tsubame blushed slightly. "Kaoru-sensei, I beleive I am ready for the next level."  
  
"Tsubame-chan!" Megumi gasped. "I'm so proud of you. Have you really accomplished your task so soon?"  
  
Tsubame just blushed again. "Yes, also last night I was able to distract Yahiko-kun long enough for me to slip the little blue paper, into his gi. I don't know if he noticed, though."  
  
"Is this the paper you placed into Yahiko's gi?" Kaoru help up a small strip of blue paper with Tsubame's name clearly written on it. "He didn't notice, I was lucky to find it in the laundry before Kenshin did. I'm very proud of you Tsubame-chan. You completed both tasks at the same time. Not to mention the difficulty when you consider Yahiko's past as a pickpocket." Kaoru proudly handed the paper back to Tsubame. "I comend you Tsubame- chan for the completion of your tasks. You were successfully able to distract Yahiko on your own, and you were able to mark him without him finding out. I now pronounce you ready for the next level."  
  
Everyone clapped and congragulated Tsubame. Once the chatter died down Kaoru started again. "Your next task is a sign of physical affection. Normally I would allow holding hands to be counted at your age, but I am sure you will have no problem completing this task at a higher level."  
  
Tsubame blushed again. "Thank you, Kaoru-sensei."  
  
***  
  
She wasn't there. This was the spot where he'd left her. He had already checked the rest of the dojo. Grimly he went over the possibilities. 'Either she came to on her own, or...' his eyes blazed amber 'she's been kidnapped!'  
  
Making sure his sakabatou was securely in place at his waist he stalked over the the dojo gate. A peice of white fluttered in the cracks. Kenshin narrowed his eyes. 'A ransom note! When I find the person who took Kaoru away...' Kenshin continued to give the peice of paper the death glare.  
  
***  
  
Yahiko watched as Kenshin tried to murder the note with his eyes. Giving a long suffering sigh he walked over to the gate and opened the note.  
  
***  
  
Kenshin watched Yahiko's face carefully as he read the message. First shock. Then puzzlement. Yahiko glanced at Kenshin confused for moment before turning back to the note. 'I was right, she was kidnapped.' He looked at Yahiko sympathetically as the young boys shoulders started to shake.  
  
"Don't worry Yahiko, I'm going to bring her back." Kenshin walked toward the boy. 'Poor Yahiko, he's really shaken up by all this.' Yahiko's shoulders just shook more the harder he began crying.  
  
"I wouldn't if I were you." Yahiko looked up at Kenshin tears streaming down his face. Then he started laughing. He handed Kenshin the note and walked back into the dojo to practice, laughing all the way.  
  
'Must be the shock.' Kenshin shrugged as he turned his deadly serious attention back to the note.  
  
"Oro?!" Kenshin nearly went into shock himself.  
  
Kenshin,  
  
I'm fine. I went to Megumi's for the day. I'll eat supper here, and maybe stay the night as well. Depending. Misao should be coming tomorrow. I will try to be home before she arrives.  
  
DO NOT COME AFTER ME!!!  
  
I swear if I so much as feel like your following me, I'm going to lock you in the shed for a week. No excuses. I want the dojo completely clean, the laundry washed, dried, and put away. Make sure the kitchen is spotless. Pick up the yard. And I want you to make sure Yahiko does at least 3000 strokes today. He's been slacking so I want you to watch and make sure he does every single one.  
  
I'll be home later. Don't worry.  
  
Kaoru  
  
P.S. And don't even think about going to the market as an excuse to check on me. I checked this morning and we have plenty of anything you and yahiko could need.  
  
Kenshin read the note a couple more times. She sounded a little angry. Maybe he should just go real quick to see if she was alright. He glanced at the road then back at the note. Then again maybe he should let it go and do what she asked. 'No. I deffinately need to check on her. She doesn't even have to know.' He glanced over at the dojo to see if Yahiko was watching. 'I'll be back before he even knows I'm gone.'  
  
Making his decision he reached for the handle on the gate. The door quickly opened on its own, as Sanosuke came barging in. Sano looked at note in Kenshin's hand, and then at his outstretched hand. Kenshin went to move past Sano when the larger man's hand stopped.  
  
"Sorry Kenshin, but Jouchan told me she'd forget about the money I owe her if I make sure you don't leave the dojo today." Sano glanced at the note still clenched in his hand. "Looks like she's already got your chorelist made for you. Here's the one she gave me." Sano handed Kenshin another slip of paper.  
  
"Oro? Why are you giving this to me if they're your chores Sano?" Kenshin gave Sano a leveling look.  
  
Sano just gave him a cocky grin as he walked past him. "Because if you don't I'll tell Jouchan that you were on your way to going and spying on her, and the girls."  
  
Kenshin clenched his fist and growled at the papers in his hand. 'Arrogant..bas'  
  
"Oi, Kenshin! Where's breakfastf?!" Sano hollered from the kitchen.  
  
Kenshin just sighed and trudged back in to fix their morning meal. 'I'll just have to wait until I can get past them, that I will."  
  
***  
  
AN- Ok So there you have it. Once again thank you as always for the reveiws. They are always very appreciated. I'll update again as soon as I can. Since you all had to wait so long I'll make sure a new chapter is up by the end of the week.  
  
Thanks again, I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
by the way , I'm still looking for a good beta. And I still am having trouble with my format. How do I save it as an html 


	5. Coincidences

That's it! I am no longer going to make any promises for my updates. Everytime I do, something always goes wrong.   
Last week it was an unexpected trip to move my sister. And this week was food poisioning. From my favorite fast food restraunt too. But although I am no longer making promises for individual updates. I promise I will post in a manageable timeframe. To make sure you wonderful people who actually read this peice of...work..don't lose interest. You are my inspiration. And please, just in case you have checked my profile and have seen my other story...there's a very good reason for that...I know its completely off the subject, but I spent alot of time on that story. It was over 50 chapters long, and the chapters were about double the length of the prologue. It was completely written. It was perfect. I had about four friends that I was using as beta's (all in my writng and composition class) going over and over and over it with me. Yes I know the prologue sucks (not that you've read it) So what happened? The floppy disk was smashed. Completely broke. I was mortified. That was my only copy. All that work..gone. One day I may decide to try again...however...I don't think its coming online anytime soon. Also, this is going to be my last attempt at trying to work the formatting I swear there is no save as an html option on my computer.  Plus, I nearly had pink eye, so, life is crazy.  
  
Wow. Quite a long Authors note. I really didn't mean to go on like that. But here I am on my soap box so I might as well make the standard disclaimer   
  
Disclaimer: If you all really want me to own Rurouni Kenshin so badly, just give me the money to buy it off. There might be a few changes, but...oh what the heck please don't give me the rights to it. I'd just end up butchering a perfectly good story.   
  
  
*** 

**Coincidences**  
  
"Sooo.." Sano drawled around his infamous fishbone. "That would be the...what?" He grinned down at the short fuming red-head. "Was it the tenth? Yeah, I'd say it was about the tenth time I've caught you trying to leave the dojo. Would you agree with me, Kenshin?"   
  
Kenshin said nothing as the larger man continued to gloat over, yet another, apprehension of his near escape.   
  
"Don't look so down, Kenshin." Sano taunted. "Look at the bright side. A few more attempts and you'll be working off every debt I owe."   
  
Kenshin just growled low in his throat as he stomped back over to the laundry pile. _'It almost seems as if Kaoru-dono planned on swamping me with laundry today,_' he picked up one of Kaoru's favorite kimonos and started scrubbing on a small dirt stain she had attained just a couple weeks ago. He remembered that incident well.   
  
They were walking home from the market place together. Yahiko had decided to help at the Ackebeko so it was just the two of them.   
  
They had just come to the river when one of Kaoru's sandals broke. Kaoru gave a small cry as she prepared to meet the hard packed dirt. Kenshin, of course, had stopped her fall, but not before one of the long sleeves had gotten dirty.   
  
Of course, there were many incidents where Kenshin would break Kaoru's fall. But this time Kaoru's kimono had slipped, just enough for Kenshin's poor overused imagination to go into overdrive. Also, as Kaoru had used him to right herself her more feminine attributes were pressed squarely against his chest.   
  
He was still having trouble getting to sleep, as he remembered every little sensation that mishap had caused. Embarrassed at his slightly perverted thoughts, he started to scrub the kimono harder.   
  
When they had returned to the dojo he offered to fix Kaoru's shoes for her. She had refused. And oddly enough they had slight _'argument_'. Well as much of an argument as they ever really had. She had, of course, won. And she fixed her own blasted/blessed shoe. However, when Kenshin had seen them next he had noticed that the fix was not very strong and would probably break again soon.   
  
He really had meant to fix them again without Kaoru knowing, but the opportunity never came. He always ended up finding another chore that always seemed more important. _'Tomorrow. I will fix them tomorrow, that I will.'_ he nearly got himself to beleive it as well. Yeah right. When there was a possibility for another fall. Its not like she would get hurt. After all he fully intended to be there when it happened. Unless of course it happened today. When he was stuck inside the dojo.   
  
He started scrubbing even harder.   
  
_'Kaoru-dono certainly has a stubborn streak in her. It can be slightly infuriating.'_ Kenshin breifly imagined her as she told him, yet again, that she was perfectly able to go to the market unescourted. The way her eyes had narrowed her chin held high her mouth pursed in a near pout. 'Still, its not so bad...' Kenshin dragged his mind's eye away from those awefully tempting lips. 'Its her strong sense of independence that could use some adjustment.' Of course, it also was attractive. The way she took care of herself. The many instances when she had proven herself capable of living alone. The many times he'd been caught tailing her as she went to teach one of her classes. The furious temper that made her spirit flame. She claimed it as a matter of trust. He argued it was more a matter of safety.   
  
Kenshin sighed as he scrubbed even harder at the silk cloth.   
  
Even the traits that would scare other men away, attracted him like a moth to a flame. He couldn't think of any grievance she possessed.   
  
_'She's too tempting._' It was the best he could do. _'Sometimes I think she does it on purpose.'   
_  
"Oi! Kenshin, ain't Jou-chan gonna be mad you scrubbed a hole into one of her favorite kimono's?" Sano asked as he continued to watch his friend do all the chores.   
  
"ORO?!" Kenshin stared in horror at the small hole his scrubbing had caused. Kaoru was going to kill him.   
  
"Maybe she won't notice, its not very big." Sano said trying to be helpful, for once.   
  
"Maybe.." Kenshin replied noncomittedly as he looked back at the hole that was roughly the sized of his fist. _'I'm a dead man...'_   
  
  
***   
  
  
"Megumi-san?" Kaoru questioned her friend. The lesson had been short as Tsubame had to go home early. She sensed her friend was not having as much luck as the young waitress.   
  
"I don't understand it, Kaoru-chan," Megumi started. They never hesitated before stating their troubles anymore. "I know I've done everything right. I know that it has an effect on him, but...it's almost as if he either expects it or he knows how to counter it. I'm not making any progress at all."   
  
Kaoru nodded sympathetically. Megumi's _'target'_ was Sanosuke. He made an extremely difficult target. Not exactly to catch, but to 'keep' which was Megumi's intention. Before anything final could be done, a few alterations had to be made. Namely the gambling, and the fly-by-the-seat attitude. Once those were gone, or at least tempered down progress could be made.   
  
"I know exactly what you mean, its the same with Kenshin. And Misao is having a similar problem with Aoshi." Kaoru nibbled absently on her lower lip in thought.   
  
"Is that why you asked her to come visit?" Megumi had known about Misao coming for a few days now.   
  
"Yes. She's bringing Aoshi with her. I figure if we are all together we can rally support from each other and make a little more progress."   
  
"Do you have any idea why we are having problems, Kaoru-chan?" it was Kaoru's duty as teacher to have the most information, however, it was plain that she was just as stuck as the others.   
  
"I have a few ideas. Which is another reason I asked Misao to visit. I need her connections to the Oniwabanshu. Things have become much more difficult since I reformed the school." Kaoru sighed as she felt a headache coming on.   
  
Megumi as if noticing Kaoru's tension went inside and came back with some more powder mixed in with cup of cold tea. "Here drink this. It will help with the headache." after Kaoru thanked her and drank most of the tea she continued. "What was the school used for before?"   
  
Kaoru glanced at her and smiled slyly. "Girls living alone on a budget."   
  
"Kaoru-chan!" Megumi gasped, then she grinned. "Tell me about it."   
  
Kaoru smiled at Megumi's reaction. "Actually my swordsmanship was what helped me the most."   
  
"To stop individuals who got too excited?" Megumi winked at her.   
  
Kaoru laughed. "On occaision, but mostly to learn how to read how other people react to different stimuli."   
  
"In the way we categorize our _targets_?"   
  
"Exactly. Every _target_ has their own category and level. Different traits are shared between them so that they are also a completely different category on their own. But they also have the basic characteristics from their respective category. For instance: Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Aoshi are in the same category. However where physical and visual stimuli work best for Sanosuke. Aoshi responds better to sense and physical. Kenshin on the otherhand is more visual and sense. But of course physical is a natural male trait. so it will work on all of them, but only to a different extent."   
  
Kaoru noticed Megumi's slightly confused expression. She sighed. "I'll explain better when Misao gets here."   
  
Megumi nodded. "Kaoru-chan, why did you start using this school's techniques?"   
  
Kaoru gave another grin. "Well, I was living alone. And finances were always tight. I used the schools techniques mostly for merchants to lower their prices. Really Megumi, how do you think I own so many kimono's and hair ribbons?"   
  
Megumi laughed. "You mean..?"   
  
"Yes. Dear old Hikari-san is a normal type A. A little flattery. An accidently showing of skin to appease his imagination...and bam! 30 bolts of silk. My choice." Kaoru gave a wistful smile. "I kinda miss all that free cloth."   
  
"Why? Whats stopping you from getting more?" Megumi asked, although she was pretty sure of the reason.   
  
Kaoru sighed. "Kenshin."   
  
Megumi smiled slightly and gave her hand an encouraging little squeeze. "You feel like your cheating him when you do it?"   
  
Kaoru gave her strange aghast look. "Of course not! Kenshin won't let me! I tried once an he nearly came unglued. Scared half the people to death. He got all serious and insisted it was 'time to go back, that it was.' And then he told me to let him get all the fabric from then on. I can't get within twenty feet of Hikari-san's stall without Kenshin starting to hyperventilate."   
  
"Now, now Kaoru. You probably enjoy it when he gets protective and forceful." Megumi's fox ears were up.   
  
"Sometimes. Sometimes I even encourage it. After all its good to be put in your place every now and then. Other times its a real nuisance." Kaoru rolled her eyes.   
  
Megumi tried to keep the grin off her face. "Why don't you just go to the market without Kenshin once in awhile?"   
  
Kaoru gave Megumi another look. "You don't think I've tried?! Seriously, sometimes he's so overbearing. He acts like I can't do anything right if he's not right there beside me. Most of time when I tell him to stay at the dojo he tails me. He's so frustrating! Its not like I've live on my own for most of my life or anything. I'm most deffinately not able to take care of myself. Before Kenshin came into my life I sat around the house thinking _Gee, I sure wish a man would come and take over my life. Tell me what to do. When to go to sleep. Where I can go. What to eat. Decide what I shouldn't do._  Just the man I was trying to avoid. I got all the pain in the arse Kenshin and none of the pleasure." Kaoru ranted.   
  
"You enjoy it." Megumi stated calmly.   
  
"Yeah." Kaoru breathed, but don't tell him I said so.   
  
...   
  
...   
  
"Did you visit Hikari-san today?"   
  
"Of course, 60 bolts."   
  
"What did you do?"   
  
Kaoru just grinned.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
"Oi. Kenshin." Sano called from the porch as he watched Kenshin dashing around the house, yard, and dojo.   
  
Kenshin continued on his mad dash to finish his chores and then some. Anything to make Kaoru her happiest when she got home.   
  
He'd finished the laundry, cleaned, the kitchen, the shed, Yahiko's room, the guest (Sano's) room, his room, the hall, the dining area, the bath house, and the yard was nearly done.   
  
He was just getting ready to move all the junk when Sano picked it all up and moved it for him.   
  
'Thats it, they're all done. Everything looks great. Kaoru-dono will be pleased.'   
  
"Hey Kenshin?"   
  
"Yes Sano?" Kenshin looked at his friend who had an uncharacteristic thoughtful look on his face.   
  
"Do you..."   
  
"Kenshin! I need to practice and since your done with your chores you can watch me now."   
  
Kenshin gritted his teeth as he smiled. "Of course, Yahiko."   
  
The young man cursed his way into the dojo as the older two followed him.   
  
As Yahiko started Kenshin and Sano sat against the wall.   
  
As they watched Kenshin turned to Sano. "What did you want to talk about?"   
  
Sano glanced at Kenshin. "I don't know, but have you noticed anything different about Megumi?"   
  
Kenshin thought about it. "No. She seems the same to me. Why? Have you noticed something?"   
  
"Not exactly, but..." Sano hesitated. "Sometimes I feel like she's coming on to me. Its not a bad thing. Its just that its Megumi. Maybe I'm just seeing it because I like her, but some things just seem almost too coincidental. Like...I don't know...when she was reaching for that bottle, once and when I came in she slipped off the stool and into my arms. She said it was an accident. But I checked the stool and it was sturdy, she just told me it that she overbalanced."   
  
Kenshin tried to keep up. This was the first time he actually admitted to liking the fox doctor in a more than friendly way. "I don't know, it sure sounds like a coincidence."   
  
"I know." Sano tried again. "But these 'coincidences' happen all the time, esepecially when we're alone. Its confusing."   
  
_'Take what you get._' "I don't know, maybe there is something." _' I live for coincidences like those_.' "Maybe you should talk to her?" Kenshin tried again.   
  
Sano just glared at Kenshin. "Yeah right." His glare turned into another wicked grin. "What about you?"   
  
"Huh?" Kenshin instantly took on an innocent face. _'Why do I feel like he's going to mention Kaoru-dono_'   
  
Sano just gave him that 'yeah right' look. "Have you and Jou-chan had any _'coincidences_'?"   
  
"No." Kenshin said automatically. _'Actually, things do happen quite often. Maybe Kaoru is just unlucky. Or maybe..._' "Some." Kenshin restated quietly.   
  
You could practically see what his mind was thinking as Sano jumped on the word. But before he could say anything. Yahiko demanded their attention once more. And they were left to think about these '_coinicidences_' on their own.   
  
  
***   
  
  
"Kaoru-chan. Would you like to help me prepare dinner?" Megumi asked the younger girl after she showed her the different kinds of cloth she had brought with her. She lit up at the invitation and immediately agreed.   
  
Once the were in the kitchen the continued the idle chatter. "What do you think the boys are up too?" Megumi gave Kaoru the exact measurements she needed.   
  
"Who knows. They're probably just now finishing their chores."   
  
"Do you think they suspect anything with us?" Megumi started to wash the rice.   
  
"They might be getting an idea, but they don't know anything. Maybe they're starting to wake up to it." Kaoru continued to put things into the soup. The trick Megumi had learned was, oddly enough, to keep Kaoru distracted. "If the then its probably a good thing."   
  
"I'm not sure if I can take this suspense much longer." Megumi laughed.   
  
"Just don't get discouraged, we'll make it work." Kaoru started to boil the soup. "I hope this is edible."   
  
Megumi just laughed again. "It will be. Just don't get discouraged." she mocked.   
  
Kaoru laughed with her.   
  
When they were finally ready to start eating. Kaoru waited apprehensively as Megumi tried the soup. "Its actually good. Tanuki-chan." Kaoru smiled despite the nickname.   
  
"Eventually Kitsune I'll cook better then you." Kaoru stated triumphantly.   
  
"Don't get your hopes up." Megumi grinned.   
  
  
"Would you mind if I stayed the night Megumi-san?" Kaoru asked as she helped wash up after supper.   
  
"Of course not, I have a funny feeling we should relax as much as possible."   
  
Kaoru nodded. "We should take a break while we can. The real work starts tomorrow."   
  
  
****   
  
  
  
  
~AN.   
I thank all my reviewers. I'll respond to you guys next time. But I just wanted you all to know not to expect the next chapter for a bit. My grandma's coming to visit. And lets just say to put it nicely. We don't get along. Sad. Maybe but true. Anyways. She's staying in my room. so bye bye computer for a while.   
  
Thanks for all your support.


	6. Migraine

Hello again. Its been awhile, but after a hell of a weekend and then with Easter being so busy the next weekend this was the best I could do. Thank you all once again for the reveiws. They really help when I need inspiration. Well this is short this time, and all the review responses are at the end.   
  
Disclaimer: I have no money. I live with my parents and am currently unemployed. I need what little saving I have for my classes. College doesn't come cheap. And neither does make-up, which sadly took the rest of my money. I have no claim on Rurouni Kenshin, and I'm not asking too. I'm sure everyone would hate what I would have planned to do with it too.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Kenshin watched ast the sun sank slowly into the horizon. _And the day started so promising too._  He thought back to the morning's events. Usually after saving her life he was gifted with...something. A smile. A slightly gaping kimono. A hug. All three. _If it wasn't for that stupid kettle, I'm sure I would have gotten all three. And maybe even a little more._ Kenshin's face flushed as his imagination was once again required to supply him with thoughts that were most certainly inapropriate. He sighed.   
  
"Kenshin, why don't you just go to bed? Jou-chan said she might be staying with Megitsune tonight anyways, so its not like you need to worry." Sano came out of his room once again to see Kenshin sitting on the porch. Still. "Look, Kenshin its just down the road. If something happened the girls are able to let us hear about it. They've got plenty of practice when it comes to screaming."   
  
"What if she decided to come home and something happened on the way? I will be out here and able to get to her faster."   
  
Sano gave a long suffering sigh. "Why don't you put a little faith in Jou-chan for once? She lived by herself for years before you came along and she did a pretty good job of it."   
  
Kenshin's face automatically took on a slightly feral look. "I am worried for her safety. I have plenty of faith in Kaoru." this argument he could win. He always won it with Kaoru after all. Well...sorta...she usually just yelled and threw her hands up in the air at the end and they always left it at that.   
  
  
***   
  
  
"This really is the perfect idea Megumi! Kenshin will be so tired tomorrow that he won't have as much control tomorrow, and I have plenty of chores lined up to keep it that way." Kaoru smirked in the doctor's direction as they rolled out their futons.   
  
"Shame on you, Kaoru, using Ken-san's own overprotectiveness against him." Megumi teased.   
  
"I know." Kaoru sighed dramatically. "I'm a bad girl, Megumi."   
  
"Yes you are." Megumi's eyes twinkled. "Much worse than you let on. How everyone thinks your so innocent is a mystery to me."   
  
"Its a gift." Kaoru pulled the blankets up as she snuggled herself into the futon. _I can't wait untill I'm married to Kenshin. He's probably much more comfortable to snuggle into..._  Kaoru refused to listen to the other voice that told her all the ifs. If Kenshin loves you, If Kenshin marries you, If you aren't old and gray when he decides to do it. _Thats exactly why I changed my techniques. Its only a matter of time. And I prefer sooner than later._ "Tomorrow, Megumi, we start to plan the battle that will begin a war."   
  
A sly laugh was Megumi's only reply before both of them sucumbed to their own peacefull dreamland.   
  
  
***   
  
  
The sun was just beginning to show on the horizon, but already the air was crisp and clean and the morning chill swept away. All creatures we content at this time of the day.   
  
...   
  
Mostly.   
  
  
***   
  
Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she continued to stare a hole through the head of her _beloved._ She sneered out the word. _Really how could I be in love with such an overbearing obnoxious idiot._  
  
As the path turned slightly and the man's profile came into view the young girl held her breath. 'Thats right, I remember now. He's so handsome and his...body...wow!' She watched quietly as the corner of the man's lips turned down slightly. _Breathe, Misao, breathe before he asks..._

  
"Whats wrong?" The man's stoic nature never changed, but he did stop walking to turn and look at the small woman next to him.   
  
"Nothing, Aoshi-sama." Misao sighed, as yet again his inhuman senses had picked up an abnormality somehow associated with her _well being_. She tried to walk past the human wall in front of her, but as usual he was unrelenting.   
  
She sighed again and clenched her teeth keeping her eyes covered with her bangs. "Yes?" she practically hissed.   
  
Aoshi expression, or lack their of, turned into a full fledged frown. "I asked if somethings wrong."   
  
_Handsome, great body, and an obnoxious overbearing idiot. Wonderful choice._ Misao took deep even breaths, her normal cheerful attitude having departed somewhere during the first thirty minutes of on the first day after leaving the Aoiya. Those first thirty minutes of his over attentiveness to herself had been fine. She had even enjoyed it at the beginning. But when it started overlapping into every little detail...   
  
"Yes you did." Misao said. _Give him some of his own medicine._  "And I answered that nothing is wrong." 'If he acts like a pouting five year old...'   
  
Aoshi's eyes narrowed slightly. "I am only..."   
  
"Looking out for my well being, I know." Misao tossed her hair and rolled her eyes as she finished the well known sentence.   
  
Aoshi actually looked surprised that she knew what he had been planning on saying. Its not like they had this conversation every hour on the hour.   
  
They had it when she paused to look at some wild flowers. They had it when she had stepped on an unusually large pebble in the road and her step had been _off_. They had it when he thought she had taken to long to answer some strangers question. They had it when she had slept in a little to long. They had it when she was up a little to early. When she didn't eat enough. When she ate _too much._ They had this conversation on every little detail.   
  
Misao had a brilliant idea. _I'll reason with him. He should understand that, I mean the guy lives off reason._ "Aoshi-sama, I appreciate the concern," she watched his eys narrow again. Obviously he didn't like being lectured. _Deal with it._ "But I have made this trip several times in the past... on my own! so it really isn't neccassary." Misao couldn't help herself from adding. "Maybe the reason you keep asking me if something is wrong, is because something is wrong with you?"   
  
That did it. Aoshi's eyes narrowed a little bit more before he became stoic once again, and turned to go down the path once again. Misao smiled slightly as she rubbed the bridge of her nose to stop a migraine that had started foming enjoying _the view_ as she did. _Its worth the headache_. Aoshi glanced at her over his slightly.   
  
After a little consideration on his part he spoke up. "You seem very tense, is something...wrong."   
  
Misao just slumped and sighed in defeat. She couldn't wait to get to Kaoru's dojo so she could figure out how to fix this. _It had all been working so well, too._ She knew from Kaoru's letter that her and Megumi were have a similar stand still problem themselves. They would have to work this out together. And Misao really hoped they could figure this out soon.   
  
Misao regarded Aoshi for a moment before shaking her head a bit. As much as she loved the man, heaven help her, if he asked that question once more she might just kill him and be done with it.   
  
  
***   
  
  
AN- Its all my dumb computers fault I've been trying to get this to work forever, but for some reason ff.net won't let me upload. Its driving me crazy I have to let one of my friends do it. At least she can get the formatting right. Ok. I'll do review responses next time, I swear. And I promise to make the chapter longer.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow. Believe it or not I'm alive. I know! I'm shocked to. Well after all those computer troubles the system had finally crashed. Leaving me with nothing both my stories completely gone. I couldn't go on. Only now…years later..i've reread my own stuff and thought. Wow. I could sooo make this better. So I went through an excruciating process of trying to remember so old passwords wondering if I should try to continue my stories where they left off. (of course after some major editing) if so, any suggestions on where you want the stories to go would be good since after all this time some of the details have been lost in the clutter of my mind.


End file.
